Secret
by CynthiaRosenDale
Summary: What if Balder wasn't the God of Destruction? What if Yui is the Goddess of Destructive War? What terrible secret is she hiding? What will the Gods do when they find out who she really is? Sorry horrible sum, bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thanks for viewing this, this is my third fanfic so I can't guarantee that it will be that good. But overall please excuse my mistakes and continue reading. Thank you guys! -Cynthia Rose **

**P.S this chapter will mainly focus on Yui's past and her relation to the gods and Goddesses, there's also many flashbacks, some are not labeled flashbacks some are. There may be spoilers for some of you guys if you haven't finished the anime.**

**OLolOLolOL...**

_...Soon later you're going to destroy everything... No..  
__...Everything you love, everything you care for, everything... No...__...It's so sad when they realize you didn't tell them everything, everything like how you're not who you're really are... Please...  
...So sad, so sad... But don't worry your friends will no longer be there... Hahaha... NOO!_

"NO!" Kusanagi Yui bolted right up in bed, her night shirt clung to her skin due to the sweat forming there overnight. She looked around and breathed a sign of relief realizing she is in her room not in the heavy nightmare of darkness. She breathed heavily where she sat, thinking about the nightmare that just happened. It's been going on for the past week and has been often happening. 'Please let it not come true, I don't want to hurt anyone, please' with the thoughts going through her head and focusing on the chant, Yui did not notice Melissa staring at her with a mixture of worry and sadness. Melissa knew what was going on because Zeus already told him of Yui's condition, the heavy secret she had to bear for the sake of keeping her friends. Yet Melissa cannot do anything but continue to watch over Yui and that's what he continued to do for the past week, waking up to Yui's yelling from her nightmare, unable to do anything.  
Melissa continued to frown, an expression that appeared on his face starting the start of this week. The expression was one that was rarely seen on the stuff animal's face except when he was worried and right now he was worried. He cannot tell anybody not even Yui's closet friends, the gods. For if he did he will face a terrible consequence from Zeus himself and he was scared of facing Zeus's wrath, it was not pleasant.  
Yui is Zeus and Hera's daughter and sister of Ares the god of War, her true name is Enyo, the goddess of destructive war and blood. Yui was sent to the human world when she was born learning the human heart and ways. Her goddess powers were sealed in a sword passed down the generations of Kusanagi's, the sword was said to be owned by the goddess of Destructive War and Blood herself, but the sayings were never revealed if it was false or the truth. Little did they know it was true and they had a goddess in their home. Her father, Toka Kusanagi found her on the stone steps leading to the temple, he never found the parents of Yui, meaning her parents that she grew up with were never her real parents who birthed her and related to her by blood. Toka pitied the poor baby Yui and decided to take her in, Yui's mother was reluctant to take in the baby because she was afraid she would lose her too, having ties with the baby and then the baby being taken away would be painful. Her mother, Yuhi Kusanagi wife of Toka Kusanagi was pregnant before a miscarriage took away her baby and it was said to be a female. Yuhi eventually learned that Yui wouldn't be taken away after taking care of her for the first 2 years.

Despite not being related by blood she looked like her parents who took care of her for 16 years. The reason was because through Zeus's power, he added human features that resembled a little bit of Yuhi and Toka. Although Toka and Yuhi never told Yui that they weren't her blood related parents, Yui found out by looking at her birth records. At the age of 6 Yui was already smart enough to figure out things on her own, and finding connections made it easier for her to see that Yuhi and Toka were not her real parents. Nevertheless Yui still loved Toka and Yuhi for taking care of her even though they weren't related by blood. As for her godly powers and her heritage, Yui found out when Zeus paid a visit to her one night when Yui was taking night walks through the forest. Of course Yuhi and Toka never found out that Yui was doing these things because Yui not conscious of her powers used them to make Toka and Yuhi think that she was still in bed every night.  
Despite her powers being sealed in the sword passed down the Kusanagi clan, a little bit remained to make sure she still had protection. Although she had very little power in her it could still cause harm and to make sure that didn't happen to other humans, Zeus decided to pay a visit to his daughter.

**-Flashback-**

Yui was taking a daily walk down the forest path she always took, she knew the forest all too well because starting at the age of 6 where she wandered into the forest and found its beauty breathtaking, she started taking walks there, Yui was now 8, having her birthday a few months ago. Yui always stopped when there were too crossroads, she knew where they took her, one took her to the center of the forest where there was a beautiful lake filled with flowers that only bloomed at night, and the other one took her to cliff. How she knew that was simple, she explored the whole forest before making sure it was safe to walk at night, the size of the forest of was the normal size of every forest, not too big not too small, it was probably because of her goddess hood that she was never scared even when she happened to slip off the cliff and was hanging on for her dear life, she still wasn't scared. She always calmly accessed the situation and tried to find ways out and always did. So when she took the path to the lake where she thought she could feel something calling her there, and was right, Zeus appeared in a yellow flash, he had shoulder length blond hair, his bangs were swept to the back of his head, he had a beard and mustache, wearing a red long suit with a white cape flowing in the wind, along with a yellow staff in his left hand, and a piercing gaze. Normally people would be frightened but not her, she stared at him in awe and confusion but did not show an ounce of fear, Zeus stared back staring at the calm eyes staring back at him.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yui said, "May I ask who you are?" Zeus continued to stare before clearing his throat and said the sentence Yui thought she would never hear, "I'm your father, Zeus,"... There was a brief silence, before Yui spoke, "I see and why have you come here?" Zeus expected many emotions and outbursts, but never imaged this, it was like Yui already knew this but Zeus already knew that wasn't true because he has been watching over her making sure she stayed away from harm. He also knew that she stayed calm even when dire situations came up, for he saw how she slipped off the cliff and had the same expression and even now she had it. Not a shred of any other emotion except calmness reflected off her eyes.

He wondered when she would show real emotion soon, but Zeus was a god and a god never got surprised and always expected new things to happen. Zeus once again cleared his throat. "Yui the reason why I have come here is to tell you about your heritage," he expected a shout of happiness, at least a smile but there was none of that, still the same expression and it was kind of unnerving him, but he continued on. "Yui to tell you the complete truth you are a goddess, and I'm sure you already realized that, you're a full goddess as your real mother, Hera gave birth to you. You're Enyo, the Goddess of Destructive War and blood." At last there was a hint of emotion a little happiness, he was guessing it was from finding out she had parents not one but two, a mother and a father. "Right now you look every bit human but you're actually a goddess as I said before, and your powers were sealed in a sword. And your powers won't awaken until the time is right. Truthfully I don't want to let that happen because Gods and Goddesses who have the power destruction or war tend to be destructive I can say. And that will be a problem, but I can't stop it because that is the Gods and Goddess's ways. I have come to tell you this so you know." Yui showed a bit of sadness when Zeus mentioned destruction but she was still happy of not being parentless, even though she had parents now, doesn't mean she wasn't happy of knowing her real ones. Zeus was worried though she hadn't said a word since him telling her this. "Yui my daughter I can't stay here for long and abandoning my godly duties even for a short time is not good. So I will have to say goodbye. I know you will be angry at me for sending you to the human world," said Zeus. He was getting ready to go before hearing a small voice and hand tugging his white cape. "I'm not angry, I understand why you would send me to the human world, it is because you want me to learn the human emotions, right?" Zeus was surprised she was spot on and happy that she was not angry with him. "Although I should be angry, I'm not, and I'm thankful for telling me about my parents, who you are and my family... You will visit me right.. Father?" She seemed embarrassed when she said the word father, a small red blush was rising in her cheeks. But Zeus was beyond happy he was joyed to be called father, and his daughter was cute, so petite and small. He smiled and said the words that made her smile, a very big one compared to her other smiles. It was like the sun itself shining down on him. "I will try to find time for you my dear daughter, I promise." At last he gave one last smile before disappearing in the yellow flash he appeared in earlier.

**-Flashback End-**

After that fateful day of learning who her parents were and her heritage, Yui starting learning about Greek Mythology, about Gods and Goddesses, what they did, what were their affinity. She learned that she had a brother, his name is Ares, the God of War. Yui had a feeling that it had something to do with destruction or war, and she was right. She wanted to meet her cousins and the rest of her family because she knew it was really big, she never had a big family even when she was taken in by Toka and Yuhi, so she wanted to experience what it was like.  
Sadly when Zeus visited Yui again, she asked him if it were possible to meet her family up in the heavens. Zeus showed a sad expression before saying kindly, that like him they were busy with their own affairs, but some would watch over you like Zeus. Yui was sad of not meeting her true family, not that she didn't count Toka and Yuhi like her real family it was just they weren't related by blood. But Yui was happy that some were watching over her.

At the end of every meeting with Yui and Zeus, Zeus would always have to say goodbye and Yui looking up at the sky where Zeus would head off. Every meeting was the same, Yui would ask about what it was like up in the heavens and what everyone was like, the meetings would only last 1 hour, for Zeus couldn't be gone for long. But then on the day she turned 16, again she felt a certain pull towards the forest, after the first meeting Yui didn't feel any more pulls towards the forest because she already knew that Zeus would be there if she was there. But if there was a pull this time it meant it was going to be important, Yui ran to the forest, there stood Zeus he had a serious expression on like the first meeting. Yui slowed her pace before sucking in breath, standing straight and staring at Zeus directly in the eye. "So I'm guessing the reason why you're here earlier than usual is because you something important to tell me, father?" As always Yui was sharp and nothing escaped her eye. "You're indeed correct my daughter, the reason why I have come here is to tell you important news," Yui waited crossing her arms and sitting down on the grassy forest floor, "I'm going to open up another dimension," Yui showed a serious gaze, "A dimension you say, father, why would you do that?" Zeus raised his hand up to signify that he needs to finish. "The reason why I'm opening up a dimension is so I could make an academy, an academy for gods, I myself would select the gods, there will be 10 gods in total, one of the 2 is a teacher for the school, and the other doesn't really count as a student because he always sticks to the other god. They won't be happy but I have given them the task of learning a human heart, the time limit is 1 year if they don't learn it by then, they will be stuck there forever." Yui had her expression calm the entire time but if you knew her very well you can tell she was thinking deeply of what was going on. "Father what about their god powers," Zeus smiled, "I will give them 'shackles' that seal their god powers until they start learning the human heart.

"And you my daughter are going with them," Zeus smiled at Yui's shocked expression before adding on, "Technically you don't really count as a human but in the academy you're going to be the only human there, just that you have some special abilities that no other humans have." Yui pouted, "But father," Zeus wagged his finger, "No buts my daughter what's done is done, and your uncle Hades is going to be there, seriously he believes that he is cause of misfortune that's why I'm sending him there, I hope that you can change him, also your cousin I think, Apollo, seriously even I have trouble with the family tree it's so complex. Well for the other gods, I'm pretty sure you will find out who they are when you meet them, bye my daughter and the sword will send you there, good luck we will see other soon." And like that Zeus disappeared in a yellow flash like always, leaving Yui with a dumbfounded expression. Though her expression quickly reverted back to her usual expression and showed a hint of a smile after learning two of her family members or more where going to be there, Zeus didn't tell her all of them but she was pretty sure there was one more family member that was going to be a student there. She was joyed to be able to meet her family at last.

But imagine her surprise when she got there at the academy with the help with the sealed sword, that her Uncle Hades was seriously thinking he was the cause of misfortune, he kept telling her to get away from him. But in the end during the past months he opened up to her and slowly didn't think he was causing misfortune. As for her cousin Apollo, he was like the sun himself, it was true considering he is the God of he Sun and many other things. Unlike Hades, he wasn't gloomy and sad, he was all happy and cheerful, happy-go-lucky all the time. But then when he covered himself in darkness of his past, she knew she had to stop him. By letting Apollo's past dead lover possess her body for a few minutes she explained that her death wasn't his fault. In the end Apollo forgave himself and eventually turned back to his usual self.

Well for the others they were stubborn and hardheaded gods, but they realized that Zeus wouldn't do anything to let them go back so they dealt with it. It took Yui a million tries to let them see that it's not all bad going to school and acting like humans. And Yui made friends with each and every single one of them, they were all Yui's precious friends, she may be a little dense to not see that some of them had feelings towards her, if she noticed she didn't show it. She even found out that Hades favorite food is strawberries and rice cake, she found it cute that he always brightened up whenever she made them. And of course she found another relative related to her, Dionysus, the God of Wine and many other things, he was always tending the grapes in the academy garden, and was really sad when his wine was stolen by Anubis, the Jackal-headed god of Afterlife and mummification, basically the Egyptian God of the dead. He is always around Thoth, the God who was originally the God of the moon in Egyptian Mythology, and then he changed to the God of wisdom and magic, basically the Egyptian God of Knowledge. Though Anubis was playful and liked to play to around, Thoth was serious and never showed a happy expression. Later on she found out he liked the red bean soup that the two Japanese Gods made, Totsuka Takeru, the God of the Sea and Storms, and Totsuka Tsukito, the God of the Moon. Yui felt it was hard to make Takeru see that human life wasn't so bad, in fact she liked spending sword practices with him. Tsukito, although he always had an expressionless face he was easy to be around with.

Some of the Gods like Balder Hringhorni, the Norse God of Light, was kind and caring, he accepted that he couldn't get out of this so he decided to try out being human, he was kind to everyone but he was most kind to Yui, considering he had special feelings for her. But Loki always butted in when Balder wanted to spend time with Yui, Loki Laevatein is the Norse God of Fire. He was sometimes tricky and tend to joke around a lot, but he actually cared deeply for Balder when he lost control due to his power of light. Thor Megingyoruzu, the Norse God of Thunder, was the silent type, those three always stuck together and were childhood friends. Yui sometimes hang out with them and sometimes had a barbecue because Balder loves meat.

Yui had the most fun with 8 Gods, though they each had a different personality and tended to be a little hardheaded at times, they were Yui's precious friends and made the her world brighter than before. As a child Yui didn't have much friends, in the human world when she was around people she would be happy and acted like normal, but when no one was looking Yui had a calm neutral expression totally not like herself. Although she had friends, they weren't her precious friends like the Gods. And the reason why they were precious friends is the reason why she can't tell them her secret, she was afraid that they would leave her once they found out. And the more time she spent with them the more her secret would soon show. She couldn't tell them that she wasn't human because they thought she was human and then when they found the horrible truth she wasn't human, it is going to be painful. For the past 2 months Yui acted like herself in the human world where in front of people she pretended to have a happy expression and act like nothing was wrong. But then she stopped acting like that when she found herself having fun with the Gods and showed a real happy expression. On the 11th Month where the school year was going to soon end, Yui started having nightmares, where it foretold that she was going to destroy the world and her friends. Zeus knew of these nightmares but couldn't do anything about it because it was the way of a God or Goddess. It was painful to act like everything was fine, but she constantly worried when it would come true, Yui was smart and knew that these weren't normal nightmares. When some of the gods noticed that something was not right, they thought they were imagining things because Yui was always cheerful and never showed an ounce of other emotions. But now...

**AN(-Back to the present, the whole passage up starting at the nightmare, was telling about Yui's past and what was going on, now back to the present time, it's now going to be present tense not past tense-)**

Yui is breathing heavily waking up from another nightmare was not fun, 'Huff, huff' , her eyes were frantic and wide, she had her hand clutching her forehead, before clasping her hands together and said the words over and over again. "Please make it stop, please, I don't want to lose them" if Yui's prayer was answered it gave no indication it did. Yui was crying in her hands the tears fell on her blanket covering her lap, the tears disappear when they fall. Once again Melissa is staring at Yui hoping, hoping that someone can help her, but no it wouldn't be possible because it had to remain a secret. Yui fell asleep after crying, her chest rose heavily meaning she is having another nightmare. Melissa couldn't take it anymore, he hopped off the table where he slept and tiptoed to Zeus's throne room, it is a long walk considering Melissa was pretty small and his legs weren't very long. He opened the big doors and walked inside where Zeus is sitting on the throne with his arm propping up his head, he was frowning.

Melissa gulped before clearing his throat and said, "Zeus-sama about Kutanagi's **(AN: That isn't a mistake, Melissa says Yui's last name like that)** condition shouldn't we tell the other gods, I mean she going insane with all the nightmares and she's worried that the gods will hate her for it." Zeus looked at Melissa and sighed, "We can't do anything to stop it, it is the cycle of the Goddess of Destruction, as much as I want to ease her pain I can't. Let's just hope that the gods understand and I'm pretty sure my daughter won't want anyone to tell them about it." Melissa is showing a sad expression and said "But Zeus-sama," "No buts, its her choice whether to tell or not and I won't interfere my decision into making more trouble for her." Melissa still had the sad expression, but they didn't know that Thoth was listening in on the conversation and heard everything, he covered his mouth in surprise, Thoth's eyes were full of surprise and shock, he managed to gasp out, "Kusanagi is Zeus's daughter, surely not, there must be some mistake in this, but I clearly heard that Kusanagi's is Zeus's daughter, Argh" Thoth showed a frustrated expression before exposing himself behind the pillar where he was hiding, Zeus didn't show a surprised expression it was if he already knew that Thoth was behind the pillar, but Melissa was gasping and a shocked expression was on his face, he pointed a yellow hand at him since he technically had no fingers, and said "M-master Thoth, y-you heard everything didn't you," Thoth ignored Melissa and continued to stare at Zeus with a serious expression, "What I heard just now, did you say that Kusanagi Yui is your daughter," Zeus nodded, Thoth's surprised face to that confirmation was quickly reverted back to his normal expression, "But Zeus, Kusanagi Yui is a human, how it is possible that a human is your daughter unless she isn't related to you by blood." Zeus showed a serious face but inside he was sad, "Kusanagi Yui is my daughter and she is related to me by blood, let me tell you a story that you mustn't tell anyone unless my daughter allows you too," when a nod is seen from Thoth, Zeus continued, "Yui's real name is Enyo Keraunos, the Goddess of Destructive War and Blood, when she was born I sent her to the human world so she could understand Humans, it was painful for me, but I had to do it. Her powers were sealed in a sword passed down by the generations of the Kusanagi Clan. A human couple took her in and at the age of 8 I told her of her real parents. I sent her to this academy to teach the gods here what the human heart is, although she's not human she has experience, now you get it?" Thoth now had his arms crossed, "Zeus so this is the secret that Kusanagi Yui has been keeping or should I say Enyo?" With a serious face, Zeus said, "I would tell you not to tell the other gods of my daughter's secret, now get out, I have some matters to take care of," with that, Zeus got out of his throne and disappeared leaving Thoth alone, as Melissa has already gone back to check on Yui.

"You're interesting Kusanagi Yui, no I'm going to call you Enyo now," with the last sentence Thoth too disappeared with a swish of his jacket.

**OLolOLolOLol...**

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review, suggestions, favorite, follow, please excuse my mistakes and sorry if it was short I will try to make it longer. If you have any suggestion or if I made a mistake please tell me. Thanks for reading. -Cynthia Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm sorry if my story isn't that good or my writing skills. I haven't had much time to write and my skills are still amateurish, anyways sorry for the long update, I was trying to find some time. Well hope you enjoy, also thanks for your reviews it gives me encouragements. **

"One, two, three," said Yui swinging her katana forward each time, venting out all the stress building up inside her, she didn't notice Takeru, the Japanese God of the Sea, staring at her with a scowl etched on his face. Each swing made his scowl deepened, finally he couldn't take it.

"Hey weed," yelled Takeru. Yui swiftly turned around, she looked frightened, but then it was quickly replaced by the usual smile, but it lacked the usual happiness. "Takeru," Yui said with her smile.

Takeru, who was wondering what was wrong with the weed, the fear on her face was strange as Yui never showed that type expression before, and she was always the bright individual that Takeru found warmed his heart, though he would never admit it.

He also noticed that the happy air around her was nowhere to be found, instead there was a sad, depressed, and…. Guilty air around her? He wondered where the guilt came from, he was suddenly angry, could it be someone hurt her, but that couldn't explain the guilt.

Takeru may not seem like it but he was a very perspective person, having a hotheaded personality made people misjudge him and think he wasn't at all perspective oh, but he was.

He got out of his thoughts when he noticed Yui staring at him with a confused expression, 'I will think about it later and talk to Tsukito about it.'

"Takeru," questioned Yui, her head titled, she leaned in to Takeru.

"Is something wrong," she was quite close and Takeru could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks, but he quickly snapped out of it and the scowl was once again on his face.

"Hey weed, what's wrong," yelled Takeru, Yui who didn't understand, cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean Takeru?"

"Your stance was wrong, the swings were sloppy, what's wrong?"

A shadow crossed her face and her voice sounded shaky, "N-nothing's wrong, it's the usual." She said that with her smile but he could clearly see it was forced and her eyes were flickering to the side, not looking at his, Yui was terrible liar.

The scowl was gone, instead there was a frown, and he surprised her and himself by hugging her.

"You know you could tell me anything Yui," said Takeru using her first name, but Yui was still in shock before regaining her composure.

"I'm fine Takeru," she stepped out of his embrace and he found that he missed her warmth, "I'm just having trouble sleeping, it will go away soon, so you don't have to worry, I'm fine," she said forcing out a smile, her hands were clenched together as if afraid they will tell something shouldn't be said.

Her expression right now was painful to watch and carved deeply into his heart.

He knew there was more to it, but decided to keep quiet about it. To reassure her, he said, "Okay, weed, but you better continue to practice so next time I see you, you have better improve."

Seeing him not suspecting him, she smiled, a real smile.

Forming a blush again, Takeru quickly forced it down, and left the clearing.

When he was gone, Yui sighed once again, and a sad expression crossed her face, shadowing her eyes. She didn't notice three other gods staring at her from far away, the same expression as Yui had.

They understood what was going on, after all they were related, and Zeus told them about his daughter, but sadly they couldn't do anything, it was against everything they were told, they had to stand by and watch.

The path to godhood was painful, as they've been through it once, Yui's is going to be harder, because she was suppressing her powers and her true form. It wasn't right, and most who did that, didn't last long.

When they expressed their concerns to Zeus, he waved his hand and told them with a somber expression that if that is what Yui wants then so be it. He can't change it.

But he told them one day that Yui's powers would awaken, and in that time, there will be great chaos. Now was the time, she had very few time left until her powers awakened, there were already signs showing her powers were awakening, the constant nightmares, her powers leaking out, that she had to quickly hide it before anyone notices. But she couldn't stop it.

Out of all them, Apollo was the saddest, he felt that Yui helped them all a lot and they couldn't pay back anything in return, they couldn't even take away Yui's pain.

He was sad that Fairy, had the saddest path of all of them, even himself. His past love, the one that took his breath away, but then, he took her happiness himself, by giving little of his powers. He was foolish and that was what cost her life, he clenched his fists at the thought while gritting his teeth.

But he could redeem himself by helping his cousin or sister, it didn't matter that he couldn't do much, all that did matter was that they were friends and… family.

What Apollo was thinking was also stuck in Dionysus and Hades, Hades felt really bad, because Yui was the first one to not stay away from him, even though he had misfortune.

Kind, sweet-hearted Yui, so pure, but in the end they always fall first. He knew because in the end…

Dionysus was sad too, but to be totally honest he wasn't that sad, it was just because he wasn't that close with her, true they may be family, related, but he just wasn't that close to understand.

They then noticed Yui already left the clearing, they looked around but couldn't find her, and the bell was heard in a distance. They scrambled out of their hiding place and started running to class.

"Oh no, we're going to be late for class," exclaimed Apollo with a sullen face.

"Apollo stop whining, we're not going to be late," said Hades. Apollo turned to face Hades while frantically running.

"But-"

"Apollo, Hades right, we're not going to be late," joined in Dionysus.

"But Dee-Dee Thoth's teaching us, and you know how scary he can be!"

At that both gods turned to look at Apollo in shock, and hurriedly ran past, leaving the weeping Apollo behind them, like lighting they reached their seats before the bell rang.

Thoth swept in with his jacket fluttering behind him, with a frown. "Now-"

The door banged open and Apollo paused to breath, before going to his seat, "I finally made it, I was really worried that Thoth will be here," Apollo then feels a glare, a feeling of dread behind him. But due to his…. His personality he didn't bother to look for the source. "Dee-Dee, Hades, you guys left, geez next time I'm not going to wait for you." He continued his rant, continually unaware of the growing dread and dark shadow behind him.

He noticed other gods staring at him, some with sympathy or fear, he cocks his head to the side wondering what's going on. Balder feels sorry for him so he shakily points his finger. Apollo stares at him in confusion before turning around.

He jumps up high, in fright, he splutters, while rubbing his head with his hand, "T-Thoth, didn't know you were here, I was, I was, I was…. Um." He looked around for help but finding no one, he continues to find an excuse.

"I was um, um."

"You were what Apollo," he sighed, "Never mind you may go to your seat, make sure no next time."

Apollo and the rest of the gods turned to face him in shock, what! Thoth never did that, he will yell at you, it was really scary, and you just don't want to know. But what, Thoth never did anything without a special motive, just what is going on. They were going to be on the lookout for anything suspicious.

No one noticed that Thoth's gaze was rested on one female student who was silent the whole time, all except two students, Tsukito Totsuka and Loki Laevatein. They followed his gaze to Yui, who was silently looking at the window.

She then turned around, they both gasped in shock, it wasn't because the totally blank expression, it was the gold eyes that followed. They blinked and it was gone, they thought they were seeing things, but kept it at the back of their minds for later.

Thoth who was also staring, narrowed his eyes, he didn't easily believe the golden eyes were nothing, he sighed again, and stared out the windows, the awakening was coming, and soon the happier times will disappear in place, total destruction, if not prevented.

He would leave it to the gods, but then he remembered his promise, his promise long ago to a certain little girl. He pulled out a golden necklace, one with a sword, it gleamed in the light, and it was very pretty. And it was a gift. He put it back away. He would help when the gods needed it the most, for their destructive goddess and his.

**Sorry if it was short, if I keep it short, then I will update more I guess. But thanks and continue to read and review, it helps. **


End file.
